To Save Everyone
by usmccanthem
Summary: Adopted. Harry, Neville and Teddy find themselves thrown back in time during Harry's 40th birthday party with no way of getting back. They face the challenge of choosing one family over another while those of the regular timeline suffer from the consequences of their actions. What will happen when one choice changes their lives forever? On Hiatus
1. A Birthday To Remember

**Author's Note:**

This story was originally Lady Elizabeth of New York's story, but she has allowed me to adopt it when she no longer could continue writing it. So here is my slightly edited version of her first chapter. It may take me a little while before I get up the second chapter, as I seem to have put it on another one of my computers. Sorry if you have to wait, but too bad. Please review to let me know what you think of the story.

Ta ta for now,

USMCcAnthem

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor this original story plot, but I do own the edits, so ha... and I will shut up now._

* * *

**A Birthday to Remember**

It was Harry Potter's fortieth birthday, and his whole family – plus a few close friends – had come to celebrate at his wife's childhood home, the Burrow. It was the same rickety structure that it was the first time Harry laid eyes on it twenty-eight years ago. The homey atmosphere mixed with the scent of summer as the group of adults gathered in the yard out back, all happy that they could celebrate in peace another year.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Neville greeted cheerfully. "To think that thirty years ago, you were living under the stairs at your aunt and uncle's house with no knowledge of magic!" A year after the war, Ginny and noticed some scars that he had gotten from the Dursley's that he usually glamoured, but had forgotten while going into the shower. This had led to a long discussion about his home life prior to Hogwarts before it became common knowledge among his friends. Thankfully talking about made him realize that he had nothing to be embarrassed about and accepted it wasn't his fault.

"And now I can't imagine my life without it," Harry remarked with a laugh. "So ruddy convenient, if nothing else."

"To think that thirty years ago," joked George, Harry's brother-in-law, "Ginny was pretending to be your bride."

Ginny glared at her brother. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at her brother, frustrated that he brought up her childhood fantasies every year. However, her mind was still as sharp as it was when she was younger, and knew just the perfect thing to say.

"And to think that thirty years ago, you thought that Angelina was just a stupid, gross girl," Ginny retorted with a smirk.

"I did not!" George protested putting comforting hands on his wife's shoulders as Angelina glared at him. "I said you were a lovely, wonderful girl whom I'd be so happy to marry one day."

Angelina threw him a skeptical look – one perfected after one too many pranks directed to her – and shrugged off his hands before walking away.

"Thanks, Gin," George grumbled, shoving Ginny a little when she continued to smirk at him. "Now I'm sleeping on the couch."

"I think you've slept there since the year 2012, when you gave Fred Jr. his first Dungbomb," Ginny remarked.

"How was I supposed to know that he would put it in Percy's briefcase? I still don't see why that was such a problem!" George snapped but he reminisced proudly that his son was a prankster at heart. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that came from up stairs, where they knew the children to be. Ginny groaned exaggeratedly, used to the trouble making children of her family – especially since she grew up with Fred and George – and ran toward the center of the Burrow.

Harry looked at George and noticed he was grinning from ear to hole.

"What did you give him now?" Harry asked, half exasperated, half curious. His emerald green eyes flashed with mirth as he thought of the trouble that James, Albus and Fred Jr. Could cause when left unsupervised.

"Nothing, I swear! Though, I might've left the storage room unlocked last night…" George answered.

His grinning face paled considerably when a horrible screech was heard: "George! What were you THINKING?"

His wife and sister sounded like angry rhinos. "I better go hide," George said, smiling fleetingly at the other two males in the room, knowing Harry couldn't save him from his wife's perfected Bat Boogey Hex, and running away.

"So, Neville, I heard that Professor Flitwick is retiring next year, and that you're next in line for Headmaster." Harry grinned at his best friend, only teasing him a little bit. They had gotten closer over the years as Hermione and Ron's constant drive to be better than everyone else distanced them from the family. "Not that I have any doubt that you will."

Neville reddened. "I don't know, Harry. There are plenty of other teachers more qualified than me to be Headmaster," he said quietly, looking at his feet.

"How many of those teachers stood up to Voldemort when all hope was lost? How many of those teachers decapitated Voldemort's snake's head using the sword of Gryffindor that he pulled out of the Sorting Hat minutes before?" Harry asked smugly. "You'll have the position because of your actions during the war and you know it. I mean, who else stood up to the Carrow's like you did and helped save so many students? Not to mention that you are one of the best teachers in the school. What student or teacher doesn't like you?"

All her got a small blush that reminded Harry of the good ole days when they were all young and innocent before he heard someone call out to them.

"Hey Harry? Neville? Do you know what happened to George? Fred Jr. and James gave one of his Canary Creams to Frank and now they can't remember how to turn him back," Teddy Lupin, Harry's twenty-three-year-old godson, said as he came up to the little group. His hair – ever changing – was an electric blue that paired with his natural amber eyes, inherited from his father, to show his mirth at the prank. Teddy, unlike his mother, had somehow gained the graceful gait that Remus had thanks to his curse, and he was just as reedy as his father had been.

Neville grimaced. He remembered very clearly the days when George and his late brother, Fred, would give him one of their prank foods. Now his son was the newest guinea pig for the next generation of pranksters. Like Father, like son.

"What was that?" Neville questioned suddenly. He had looked over at the marsh and he could've sworn he saw a pair of eyes looking at them. But the eyes disappeared too fast for him to be sure.

"What was what?" asked Harry, turning around.

"I think someone is watching us," Neville answered quietly. "Come on."

The three men drew their wands and crept toward the marsh hesitantly. They kept their eyes open, terrified of a sudden attack. Neville and Harry moved with the same agility that one gains when dealing with paranoia and attacks too often. Teddy, though he had been spared from living during the war, was just as agile and watchful.

Just as Harry was going to say that Neville was simply being paranoid, a jet of purple light shot out of the marsh and hit Teddy squarely in the chest. To the shock of both Harry and Neville, he vanished right before their eyes. One second he was there, engulfed by the sickly purple curse, the next the light diminished, leaving an empty space where Teddy had stood.

"Teddy!" Harry shouted. He and Neville began to throw spells at their unseen assailant, but more violet jets of light emanated from two different areas. Harry and Neville were hit, and they vanished just as Teddy did.

TSETSETSE

"And you're grounded for two weeks," Ginny told her eldest son, James, as she swept yellow feathers away. James pouted, but held his silence. He knew that being grounded was nothing like Uncle George was going to get, and it was too funny to see Frank become a canary for him to fight.

"As for you, George," Angelina snapped at her husband, "I hope you're comfortable on that sofa because that's where you'll be sleeping for the next month."

"The next month?" George gaped eyes widening comically. "That's not fair! They're the ones who…"

George trailed off at his wife's vicious glare. "Fine," he said meekly.

"Mum, where's Dad?" Albus asked, Harry's and Ginny's middle son, to Ginny who had just finished her tirade at James. "He said he'd play Exploding Snap with me."

"He's right over … there…" Ginny began, pointing to the table near the marsh. She looked dumbfounded. "Now, that's just odd. Where did he go?" Suddenly, everyone saw a flash of violent purple light, and then Harry's voice shouting, "Teddy!"

Ginny's brown eyes widened and she ran toward the marsh. George was hot on her heels. There were to more explosions of light. Ginny ran as fast as she could, but when she and her brother arrived at the spot where her husband was just moments ago, she found nothing.

"Homenum Revelio!" George shouted. Nothing happened. "Damn. It looks like whatever or whoever was here is long gone."

"And whoever was here got Harry, Neville, and Teddy," Ginny said angrily, kicking the dirt.

She wasn't sure who and she wasn't sure why, but somehow, whoever attacked and captured her husband, godson, and friend would regret ever touching them.

TSETSETSE

Harry groaned and rubbed his head; he had a massive headache. Memories flooded his mind and he looked around. He saw Neville and Teddy, and they appeared to be in the same state he was in.

Are we at Hogwarts? Harry wondered. His assumption was quickly proven correct; they were in the Headmaster's office. But it didn't looking like Flitwick's office… it looked like Dumbledore's office, the late Headmaster from Harry's school days. The various whirling, twirling and puffing instruments, some of which he had destroyed in fifth year, where there. And the bowl of lemon sherbets sat on the desk, odd in the overtly magical office.

Harry frowned and looked at the portraits behind the Headmaster's chair. The portraits of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore were missing. Harry sat up and spotted a newspaper on the desk. With great effort, he stood up and picked it up. His vague suspicions were confirmed.

"What happened?" Teddy asked. "Why are we back in Hogwarts?"

"We traveled back in time," Harry whispered in awe. "It's 1975."

Both Neville's and Teddy's eyes widened, but before they could comment, the door opened and Albus Dumbledore walked into the room. He frowned at the new comers. No one could apparate into Hogwarts, or floo in if he didn't allow it so he was confused. However, there was the possibility that they were Voldemort's followers, so he would be cautious around these three surprisingly familiar looking people.

"Who, may I ask, are you, and how did you get into my office?" he asked suspiciously, peering at the trio over his glasses. He flicked his hand, and his wand appeared, but none of the three appeared to have noticed.

"I would ask the same thing," Harry said with his wand pointed at the Headmaster. "What is Dumbledore's favourite jam?"

Dumbledore looked confused for a second before responding, "Raspberry." Making the three new comers all relax.

"They appeared out of thin air, Headmaster," Phineas Nigellus Black told him. "And they said something about traveling back in time…"

"Did they now?" Dumbledore remarked. He turned to the trio and asked, "How did you do that? Who are you?"

"Teddy Lupin," Teddy said shortly, his hair turning to a dirty blonde.

"Neville Longbottom," Neville stated, and waved a hand to Harry. "And this is Harry Potter. And in regards to time travel, well..."

"We aren't clear on that either, sir," Harry continued, admitting the obvious since it really wouldn't do more harm than they had already caused. "You see, someone attacked us, and we were hit by spells that sent us here."

"I see. You must understand that I find this story a bit farfetched. I will need some proof that you aren't Death Eaters," he said.

"I don't blame you for your hesitation sir." Neville said sadly. "You are at war after all, caution is the best policy."

"However," Harry said cautiously, finally noticing the wand in Dumbledore's hand. "I can prove to you that we are from the future. We learned some things about you. You… were friends with Gellert Grindelwald when you were younger. Your brother, Aberforth, got angry at you, and the three of you started dueling… and your sister was killed. You also know what Voldemort's real name is – Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because you taught him."

Dumbledore blinked; his blue eyes widened and lost their twinkle then he sat down heavily. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I will not ask you," he said slowly, "to tell me anything about the future, for I'm sure you know the dangers of that. I will be more than willing to help you find a way home. In the meantime… I think the three of you should become teachers here, so no one becomes suspicious."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look. That meant that they'd be teaching their parents.

"This is going to be interesting," Teddy remarked, smiling fleetingly.


	2. Prepping For A New School Year

_Disclaimer: Majority rights owned by Lady Elizabeth of New York and the lovely J.K Rowling._

* * *

**Prepping for a New School Year **

Harry was glad that it was the week before the end of the summer holiday. No students were around to question who they were. It also gave them time to prepare their backstories. So now Harry sat in the office that Dumbledore had provided for him with Neville and Teddy. He felt giddy and worried at the fact that he would have to teach his parents, and he could tell that Neville looked the same; however, the excited expression he saw in Teddy's eyes did not bode well for them.

"This is going to be wicked," said Teddy, grinning widely. He still found the fact that he was going to teach his father monumental, and was trying to find a way for Remus to accept him. "We're actually going to be teaching our parents. We'll see what they were like when they were kids! Well, I'm teaching Dad. Mum's only one now. Maybe I can go visit her… this might be the chance to meet my grandfather…."

"I can't wait to teach Snape. That will definitely be fun," Neville remarked with a dark chuckle. He remembered clearly the days when Snape bullied him in the Potions classroom and was eager to give him a taste of his own medicine. He could already feel the anticipation in his stomach to swoop down on the teen and insult his competency and make him fail.

Harry sighed heavily at his future companions. He felt the same way but he knew that to change the past was to change the future, and he didn't know what that could do. "I know that, but we can't take advantage of being in the past," Harry told Neville and Teddy firmly.

"We have to change some things," Teddy pointed out, trying to get his Godfather to understand. "Our parents aren't even supposed to meet us. At least one minor detail will be changed, Harry."

"Let's just hope that we don't change anything important," Harry said. "I remember Hermione warning me of the problems that wizards who time travel cause, paradoxes and murders." He pressed his fingers against his eyelids, and felt sorry for all the adults that had dealt with him when he was a youth. He knew that he had been just as stubborn as Teddy, maybe even worse, and the fact was saddening. Just dealing with Teddy for a couple minutes when he made a stand already had him stressing.

"What if we change something important for the better?" asked Teddy indignantly, he shot up from his seat and leaned over the desk that separated Harry from him and Neville. '_He doesn't get it',_Teddy thought angrily as his hair changed to a vibrant red, '_he's gotten over the death of his parents, but__I__haven't'_. "We could save our parents! We could kill Voldemort now so that we – not to mention the rest of the world – can live happy lives! It's practically murder, having the power to save them but not doing so!"

"It's not that simple, Teddy. And don't go complaining that you haven't had a happy life, you know nothing of suffering. Not really," Harry said, trying to keep his patience – his tone reminded him distinctly of Hermione, and he wasn't sure what to think of that. "Try to listen to me Teddy. Our actions could have very negative consequences as well. You mustn't forget that."

Teddy glared at him, his magic flaring as his anger went out of control, and then abruptly left the room. Harry wanted to call him back but Neville stopped him.

"Let him cool off a bit," he suggested. Harry could tell that Neville had thought along the same path as Teddy, which Harry himself had as well, but had disregarded them lest he not be born.

"Do you think he's right?" Harry asked. "Should we try to kill Voldemort now?"

"I think we were sent here for that reason," Neville said solemnly. "How would you like to wake up and find that you spent ten years with your parents instead of in a cupboard underneath your aunt and uncle's stairs?"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he considered that.

"Alright, but we have to be very careful," Harry said before the discussion turned to their new identities and what they should include in their backstories. Secretly he wondered if losing one family was worth the other.

TSETSETSE

"Is everything alright, Mr. Lupin?" Albus Dumbledore asked, coming up behind Teddy. He had decided to take a stroll through the halls and bask in the peace and quiet before the children showed up.

"I'm fine, sir," Teddy answered tiredly, he was just so confused over Harry's reaction. "Just had an argument with my godfather. I really want to hate him, but he's gone through so much that I truly don't understand, not really."

"I see," Dumbledore was thoughtful, scrutinizing Teddy with his piercing blue eyes. "Is there anything with which I can help you?"

"Harry doesn't think we should change the future, but I want to. We could save my parents, his parents, and Neville's parents from…. Well, let's just say they'd be better off than they are at the moment. I mean, in the future. My time." Teddy sighed; time travel was quite complicated, he was still trying to figure out how to describe things without giving away too much. He chewed at his lip as he walked side-by-side with Dumbledore, and both were silent for a while. "I don't think we were sent here by accident. I think someone was trying to help us."

"Time travel is very tricky, Mr. Lupin. You could cause many disasters by making one seemingly insignificant change. Then again, you could make sure that the ones you love stay alive," Dumbledore remarked softly.

"Are you…. thinking about your sister?" Teddy asked slowly. Looking at the old man beside him, Albus seemed to hold the world on his shoulders.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he said sadly. "If I had any wishes at all, I'd go back and rescue her. At the least, I'd be a better brother." Dumbledore sighed. "I believe that you do need to save your parents, but remember they are not the only ones who may need saving."

"Thank you, sir," said Teddy gratefully, though he wasn't sure what Dumbledore meant by his last comment, but from what his godfather had told him, it was something Dumbledore did quite often.

"School starts in a week, so I suggest you work on your name and backstory. And seeing as you'll be a teacher," Dumbledore added, smiling slightly, "I believe it's only appropriate for you to start calling me Albus."

"That's strange. Harry has a son named Albus," Teddy said without thinking. He blushed brightly as he realized his mistake. Eyes shifting away from the Headmaster he mumbled; "Um… I don't think I was supposed to say that."

TSETSETSE

"Moony, don't tell me you're studying already," James complained as he walked into the compartment where Remus sat. He was tired from having not slept well the night before, and there were dark circles under his hazel eyes. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and then plopped in a seat.

"Do you know what year we're in?" Remus snapped, he looked worse than James, with his haggard face and wrinkled robes. "Fifth! Fifth year, James: O.W.L year; and unlike some people," he said, glaring at James and Sirius, whom gave lopsided grins identically, "I refuse to slack off. I have to pass!"

"What's with you?" Sirius asked, shaking his head at his school oriented friend, still grinning. "You seem crankier than usual."

"It was a full moon two nights ago," Peter answered in an exaggerated whisper, which, by the look on his face, was not appreciated by Remus. Peter's chubby body shrunk into the seat from the nearly yellow-eyed glare that was thrown his way.

"Hey, Moony, what's that?" James asked suddenly, pointing the shining badge on the front of Remus's robes.

"Nothing!" Remus said quickly, turning away and shifting his robes, but it was too late. James and Sirius had already seen the prefect badge, and there was no doubt he would never hear the end of it.

"Oh, my goodness. You're a _prefect_. I-I can't believe it! I told myself I wouldn't cry," Sirius said dramatically, wiping a fake tear from his mischievous grey eyes. "Now you can dock points from the Slytherins and give us enough points to win the House cup!" Sirius let out an exaggerated sob, his handsome face contorting, and hugged Remus.

"I will do no such thing," Remus snapped, pushing Sirius away and the other boy fell onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. "I am a prefect, which means I must follow the rules."

Sirius stuck his tongue out. "Rules shmules," he sang childishly. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" said James suddenly his eyes lighting up and his demeanor perking up. "I bet you anything Lily's a prefect. Now you can tell her more about me when you're on patrol together. How I'm handsome, smart, good at Quidditch – "

"You forgot modest," Sirius said jokingly. James glared.

"If you do," James added quickly, "I'll buy you as much chocolate as you want from Honeydukes. Swear."

Remus groaned dramatically, already knowing that he would give in to him. James knew his one weakness and played his part well.

"I'll see what I can do," he said firmly, hoping Lily Evans wouldn't end up a murderess by the second day.

TSETSETSE

"What are you doing?" asked Alice, though she knew the answer. She had watched her friend glance at the compartment door every few seconds, her emerald eyes flashing with hurt every time her search came up empty.

"I'm waiting for Sev," Lily replied, giving her blonde friend a warning look.

"Why? You know he's with his sadistic Death Eater buddies," Mary spat, remembering the particularly nasty curse Mulciber had used on her last year as she fixed her hair, twirling it up into a bun. "They're probably using Dark Magic, or maybe torturing a Muggle-born first year. Maybe the first year has a cat and they're boiling it alive," Mary added, grinning evilly. "Or maybe – "

"Shut up, Mary, Severus isn't like that," Lily snapped, though she doubted her own words of defense. She had watched Sev close last year, and had seen the signs of him going dark, of drawing away from her, and it was killing her to watch that.

"Leave her alone, Mary," Marlene said sadly, knowing her best friends inner turmoil that was written across her pale, freckled face. "It's not her fault Snape has her wrapped around his finger. She's blind to his evilness, his growing darkness because he was her first wizard friend." Lily glared fiercely, her emerald eyes turning to slits. "What? I'm trying to help you!" Marlene protested in response, light blue eyes showing the hurt she felt.

"He is not evil!" Lily exclaimed indignantly, trying to convince herself as well, though she'd never admit it aloud. "He's just…. confused. He can't help that he's in Slytherin; they're bound to have some influence on him."

_That makes sense_, Lily told herself, hoping it was true.

"Yes, he is," Mary and Marlene said in unison in clipped tones.

"Enough, you guys," Alice said tiredly dragging a hand through her long blonde hair. "If Lily wants to be friends with a De- I mean, with a Slytherin, let her."

"You won't be so tolerant when he gets her killed," Dorcas said firmly. "He is a Death Eater, even if it's not official."

"Maybe he'll kill her himself," Mary remarked, not realizing the true irony of the satement.

"Stop it, all of you!" Lily shrieked. She jumped out of her seat, twirled away from her so-called friends in a flurry of red hair and stormed out of the compartment, trying to control her tears. She didn't want to think of her best friend like that, she couldn't. Why couldn't they understand? Why did they need to hurt her with their words? She needed Sev, the person to let her know that she was not a freak, not an anomaly. Why couldn't anyone see that Severus Snape was her friend and that he would never dream of hurting her? She paused in her quickened gait, beginning to hear the unsure part of her thoughts. He wouldn't hurt her... would he?


End file.
